Truth or Dare: Complete Chaos, Utter Embarrassment, and Lots of Laughs
by socks4life
Summary: A game of Truth or Dare arises in the Griffindor common rooms. Uh Oh.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I know, I know, I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I wish I did :(

Truth or Dare Chapter 1

Hermione was sitting on the floor, legs outstretched. Harry and Ron were sitting there too, all three of them with nothing to do. Ginny, Parvarti, and Lavendar came down the stairs from the girls' dormitories. "I see that you guys are bored as well," Ginny said to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "There is nothing to do in this stupid castle" Ron replied. Hermione rolled her eyes at him. Honestly! Hogwarts was practically bursting with things to do and to explore, but it was so warm today that none of them really felt like moving around much.

In the middle of Hermione's silent lecture, Lavendar burst out, "I know a great game we could play." "I'm listening," said Harry. "It's muggle, but it is still fun." Lavendar said. "Oooh, that one we played at your cousin's over summer break? That was so fun!" Parvarti squealed. "Mind telling us what this game_ is_?" Hermione said cynically, interrupting the developing conversation. Lavendar gave her a cross look. "I'm talking about Truth or Dare." "Oh, I know about that game!" Hermione replied. "Yeah, it is pretty fun."

"Well, are you going to explain to me and Ron or not?" Harry asked. "Ron and_ I, _Harry." Hermione butted in. "And yes, I will. Truth or dare is a muggle game where everyone sits in a circle and one person starts. They ask the person sitting next to them, 'Truth or Dare.' If the person picks truth, they have to answer a question of the asker's choosing. If they pick dare, they have to follow through with an embarrasing dare." "That is the muggle version." Lavendar put in when Hermione finished. "However, the wizard way is even more fun. Every person playing takes a dose of Veritaserum to ensure that when they pick truth they answer truthfully."

"I'm in!" Harry and Ron said. "Count us in, too" said Dean. He, Seamus, and Neville had been listening in from by the fire. "Well, we might as well," added Fred, George, and Lee Jordan, who had come into the common room just as Hermione had been explaining the game. "Anyone else?" called Ginny. "Hey, let's go get Luna. She might want to play, too." Hermione announced. "Sure, I'll come with you." Ginny told her. The two girls went out the portrait hole and walk towards the Ravenclaw tower.

"Hermione, do you think we should get some Slytherins, too? I mean, we _have_ come to terms with them since the battle." "Sure, why not, Ginny. It might spruce the game up a little." Soon, they arrived at the Ravenclaw tower just as Luna was walking out. Hi Luna, Do you want to join us for a game in the Griffindor common room?" Hermione asked. "Sure, as long as the Griffindor common room doesn't have a nest of Gulping Plimpies like Hufflepuff does. Those plimpies annoyed me to no end." "Alright." Hermione said, not exactly sure how to reply to that. "Follow us, we're going to find some Slytherins to play."

The three of them found their way to the Slytherin Dungeons. "Brr!" said Ginny, "Have they even heard of fire down here? Sheesh, the ceiling should start snowing any second!" "Here we are," said Hermione, ignoring her friend's complaints. She knocked on the door, and the sound echoed on the stone walls around them. "Hello, this is the Slytherin Common Room. Leave your message after the beep. Beeeeeep!" a sarcastic voice said behind the door. "For pity's sake, open the door!" cried Ginny. The door opened and an annoyed Malfoy stared back at them. "What do you want?" "Wow, someone needs a nap." said Hemione. "We're playing a game in the Griffindor common room. Want to come? You can bring some friends." Luna said dreamily.

"What kind of a game?" he asked, interested. The truth was, everyone was equally as bored in the Slytherin commons as in Griffindor. "Truth or Dare." Ginny replied. "What the freak is that?" "You will just have to see when you get there" Hermione cut in, before Ginny spent a long time explaining the finer points of the game. Malfoy went back into the room, and came back a minute later with Blaise, Pansy, and Theodore. He wisely left Crabbe and Goyle behind, because they would not understand the game, whatever it was. They walked all the way back to Griffindor tower, and they found that everyone was already assembled. Harry and Ron had already come back with Veritaserum. They were ready to play at last.

A.N.: What do you think? This is my first ever fanfic, so I hope you like it! Yes, and no one that died in the last three books is dead in this fic, except Voldemort. Just trying to keep the fic lighthearted, people! Read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: IDOHPOAOTC- I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

Chapter 2

"Hey, everyone!" Hermione called to the small, chattering crowd that had assembled to play Truth or Dare. There were seventeen people in all playing: Harry, Ron, herself, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Ginny, Parvati, Lavender, Fred, George, Lee Jordan, Luna, Draco, Pansy, Theodore, and Blaise. Talk quieted down as they looked at Hermione expectantly. "We're ready to start, so everybody needs to take a small dose of the Veritaserum on the table." Everyone lined up at the table and took a small cup filled with the truth potion, then went back to their places on the floor.

"Okay, I guess I'll start." Ron said, then thought a moment. "Okay, Seamus! truth or dare?" "Why me?" Seamus cried in mock complaint. "Okay, fine. Truth." Some people, including Fred and George, muttered "coward" under their breath. Ron's face lit up, and he said, "Alright, Seamus, you need to tell us who you would be the most likely to date: Professor McGonagall, Snape, or Madame Pince. " "Ew." said Seamus. "Okay, probably McGonagall. Pince would just shush me every time I tried to speak, and Snape….no. Just no." Many nodded in agreement with this statement.

"Oh yes, now it's my turn!" Seamus said evilly. "Lavender, truth or dare?" "Truth, Seamus." she said. More grumblings came from the other side of the room. "Okay, how many boyfriends have you had since fourth year?" Lavender adopted a pensive look while muttering to herself and counting off on her fingers. Finally, she announced, "nine." Gasps came from all over the room. What a number! "Who?" Seamus asked out of curiosity. "Only one question!" Lavender giggled in response.

"Harry, truth or dare?" Lavender called. "Let's get this game started already. Dare!" he said. Everybody cheered, and Harry pretended to bow. "Thank you, thank you!" he called to all of them. Hermione rolled her eyes at him, but everyone else just laughed. "You won't be thanking them when you hear me out, Harry" Lavender said, smirking. Harry's silly grin faltered a moment. "You will have to take off your shirt and shoes, mess up your hair, then find Snape and ask if he's seen Pansy." Harry gasped, and everyone else laughed. Fred called over to Lavender "Never thought a little seventh year would have it in them!"

Harry sighed, knowing that he wouldn't be able to get out of this one. Then again, the look on Snape's face would be priceless. He quickly raised his shirt over his head and shuffled out of his shoes. "Why don't some people follow a bit behind him to make sure he does the dare?" Hermione suggested before he stepped outside. Theodore stood up and Dean followed suit. Each of them made sure they were at a great enough distance so that they could hide behind corners to avoid being seen.

Snape was, at the moment, drinking a headache potion at his desk, trying to grade essays. "Let's see...Draco's is half the length I asked for, but I will still give him an O for trying. Granger's is three feet long, and I only asked for one foot. Better be an A at best." Suddenly, Harry burst in, and Snape growled in annoyance. He did not want to deal with whatever it was now.

"Professor, have you seen Pansy anywhere? She ran off on our date." "What?" Snape asked, very perplexed. "Never mind." said Harry. "FIfteen points from Gryffindor for interrupting what I was doing." Snape said, annoyed. Harry ran away, as Theodore and Dean laughed quietly. Then, the three boys walked back to the common room, Theo and Dean barely holding in giggles.

When they got back and the rest of the room saw Harry's stony expression, everyone burst into laughter. Fred and George were the loudest, and Hermione herself was practically in tears. Harry looked at her, and she laughed harder. "Hermione, truth or dare." Hermione, surprised, considered her options. She did not want to share any of her secrets with everybody there, but Harry would surely pick something big for her dare. Finally, the Gryffindor side of her won over and she said "Dare." Several whoops came from the room.

"I dare you to...kiss Malfoy!" She gaped at him. "Well, go do it!" he urged. Hermione walked over reluctantly to the other side of the circle. Draco stood up, and Hermine went over to him. Nervously, she leaned in and pecked him on the cheek. Draco felt his skin burn slightly on impact, and he wanted more. It seemed that everyone else did, too, because Harry exclaimed "Hey! That doesn't count!" and many people grumbled in agreement. Hermione just shrugged with a smirk on her face and went back to her seat.

"Fred, truth or dare?" Hermione asked. "Hey, I'm not some wimpy seventh year! Give me a good dare you have." "That most definately can be arranged." said Hermione. "Tomorrow, after you say something to anyone, you have to say "Snape is hot" after you speak." Some people chuckled at this one. Fred looked shocked at Hermione. "Wow, good one. Didn't really expect that one from Hermione Granger."


	3. Author's Note!

A.N.: Thank you to all my beloved reviewers! I love getting reviews, so if you are reading this right now, don't be afraid to sent a short (or page long :D) review. Doesn't matter how long, just REVIEW!

Specifically, I want to thank…

Margot352- Thanks so much! I have read a surplus of HP fanfiction so I usually find some good ones I can adapt for this story.

Sadie H.-Thanks for the review! And yes, I agree, DRAMIONE FOREVER!

Sorry for not posting a chapter, I just needed more time to think one out instead of giving an awful chapter. Maybe next week!I will try to get chapter 3 posted by Monday. We'll see.


End file.
